


Ginger Goddess

by TKelParis



Series: Non-Rose-Colo(u)red Glasses [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Perception filters, Rose fans might want to skip this one, Witnessing the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKelParis/pseuds/TKelParis
Summary: Ten sees something he likes while on New Earth with Rose, but she doesn't. NOT a Ten/Rose story!





	Ginger Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of “There's The Door!” was thinking of all the times when the Doctor would've been justified in kicking Rose out, or when she could've left of her own volition. Every moment is based on canonical events. Except this one. I had a feeling that BMG would like the little combo. Well, not so little now – it started as a one-shot, but quickly grew into a story and a sequel. :D

**Title** : Ginger Goddess  
**Series** : There's The Door! (for part 1, the rest is something else)  
**Rating** : M (there be smut inside in more than one spot, or at least some adult thoughts or implications)  
**Author** : [](https://tkel-paris.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://tkel-paris.livejournal.com/)**tkel_paris**  
**Summary** : Ten sees something he likes while on New Earth with Rose, but she doesn't. NOT a Ten/Rose story!  
**Challenge** : May Story-a-Day self-selected. I based it on something else, which I didn't sign up for, although a NaNo friend did.  
**Disclaimer** : RTD and the majority of the Who fandom would've had a sh*t fit if this had happened on screen. A certain subset of fans, however, would've grabbed popcorn/ice cream/whatever and gone to a private room to watch. :P  
**Dedication** : [](https://bas-math-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**bas_math_girl**](https://bas-math-girl.livejournal.com/) , for her birthday. Wrote this first part back in May for you, as part of my Story-a-Day challenge. This is the only one I didn't let you see at the time. Love ya, Online-Mummy! (blows a kiss) Also to [](https://tardis-mole.livejournal.com/profile)[**tardis_mole**](https://tardis-mole.livejournal.com/) and [](https://cassikat.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://cassikat.livejournal.com/)**cassikat** for extremely helpful beta advice. :D  
**Author's Note:** The idea of “There's The Door!” was thinking of all the times when the Doctor would've been justified in kicking Rose out, or when she could've left of her own volition. Every moment is based on canonical events. Except this one. I had a feeling that BMG would like the little combo. Well, not so little now – it started as a one-shot, but quickly grew into a story and a sequel. :D  
  
BTW, if anyone has ideas for HOW I should edit this down for posting on FF.N, I'd love to hear them. :D

 

 

 

 

  
**Ginger Goddess  
Part 1: A Very Big Shock**

**Started May 1, 2012**  
**Finished September 3, 2012**

Lying on the apple grass of New Earth, the Tenth Doctor let Rose, sitting beside him, babble on about how wonderful the planet seemed. A companion enjoying themselves was a balm on his battered soul, and Rassilon knew he'd endured a lot over the past 901 years.

Yeah, he thought, let Rose think that's how old I am. The truth would be too much for her.

Of course he always had to keep things to himself. Humans mostly couldn't handle learning how things really worked for him. Which was why he couldn't let himself get too close to Rose.

As soon as he had the thought, he felt a twinge of bile in his throat. Hearing Rose ask him a question about the planet and its history, he launched into an explanation to distract her from noticing that he wasn't fully in the moment. He had to explore what that reaction was about – his instincts, ones that told him what people really meant when they spoke and acted, were screaming something at him and it was time to listen to them.

Rose had been talking about how great it was to travel with him, he remembered. All the adventures and excitement. And how thrilled she was to be with him.

There, there it was! Him. That was what triggered his instincts. So... why? Did she mean _this_ him? Had she – after all the whining she had done when he regenerated about getting his last self back – suddenly done a U-turn and all but forgotten his last self? Had she instead decided that this him was so much more attractive and worth sticking around for?

Suddenly he felt sick over asking her if he was attractive. Had he given her the wrong impression? Oh, he liked being an attractive man – that made people seem to want to tell him things, which allowed him to find out the truth a bit more readily.

Well, usually. Sometimes it backfired. As Five and Eight he had endured a lot of attention he didn't want. From all genders. Sometimes from his enemies. How he didn't get more questions from his companions (or assistants, as he'd called them much earlier in his life) on that, he'd never know.

Was history starting to repeat itself? Or was this the start of something worse? He had to turn his grimace of disgust into a fake smile to keep Rose from noticing his growing inner turmoil. Yes, it was clear that Rose's attentions were something he didn't want at all. She was rather immature, he now knew, and it was forcing him to think carefully about his actions as his last self.

Especially after what that Dalek had said that made her think he loved her. Where did it get that idea? Daleks had lost the ability to know what love was! Maybe... it had said that because it had not only her DNA but some of her mind and Rose thought he loved her so it acted on it?

Oh, _that_ was nauseating! He certainly did not like those stupid male human apes, and he had not done anything like that toward Rose! If he acted jealous about Jack flirting with Rose, it was because he wasn't ready for her to run off with someone else. Nothing more.

Any thought he had in the direction Rose was thinking of met a harsh demise when he got hints of how she played Jack and Mickey off each other. It was a fitting punishment that the two men made peace with each other, like they recognised a bit of Rose's behaviour for the selfish manipulation it was. He had wanted to teach her a lesson, but been at a loss as to how.

But that wasn't the worst thing Rose had done. Shortly before, she showed far mess sense than any of his companions ever had ad brought the Reapers down on Earth. He'd had to practically die to give Pete Tyler the chance to right things by dying. During that mess was the closest he'd come to thinking that he'd made a mistake in offering her the chance to travel with hi, but then he let himself be relieved that he could 'forget' about the horrors of that day - what he'd seen and done.

Big mistake. She topped that with ripping his TARDIS open. She killed Daleks needlessly, made Jack immortal, was so out of control on her power trip that he had to absorb the Vortex energy to stop the Bad Wolf, which put him through such a bad regeneration that he was sick for months.

Although he would admit that holding the regeneration back had not helped. Maybe he should have just let it happen, and then dealt with Rose's actions? Oh, right, he wasn't ready to face Jack, and hadn't wanted to face Jackie and Mickey without her as a sort of buffer.

Some buffer. For the cheery on the icing that was his third worst regeneration (second being his Eighth self dealing with the worst case of amnesia from a delayed regeneration, and the worst being the beyond violent birth of his last self from being through out of the Time Lock), she basically whined that he wasn't there to save her. What did she not understand about needing to recover from the trauma and residual damage of saving her life from the energy that would have killed her - after causing more damage to time itself?! And then killed him?

Now... he was someone else. Did he need a new companion as well? He was _finally_ settled into this new body, and Sarah Jane was the only person who had handled the change from one body to another as simply a normal part of who he was. Most of the others recoiled from shock and some had suddenly decided it was time to leave.

An odd noise broke the silence.

“That sounded like someone moaning,” Rose whispered in dismay.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and rolled to his feet. “And,” he added quietly as she joined him, pushing herself up gracelessly as though she expected his help, “you're being quiet because? You haven't minded butting into a lot of conversations.”

Which was a euphemism for one particular activity. He knew Rose read a lot of romance novel trash, but that was a slang he doubted any of them covered. His favourite slang terms came from Mr. Shakespeare's works. Saying that one was groping for trout in a particular river or making the beast with two backs had amused him from the first time he read the Bard. Oh, he had to meet him one day!

Rose grimaced, both from the memories and from his not offering a hand. “I overheard Mum and her... various friends.”

He flinched. No wonder she thought nothing of playing Jack and Mickey off each other. Oh, he realized, that's another thing that's off-putting about her. Maybe I should be nicer to Mickey. At least Rose had the courtesy to not interrupt. Even she recognised that her poor mother was very lonely.

Shaking off his thoughts, he walked toward the sound. A woman, and she certainly sounded like she was in the middle of a romp. Normally he would've led Rose away, but something was tingling his time senses, and it was coming from the woman's direction. He had to investigate.

“Doctor,” Rose hissed, following close behind. “Shouldn't we be going the other way, toward the city?”

“Sh-sh-sh!” He led her right to a large tree (with lots of low-lying branches for hiding behind, if need be) and walked a little around it.

And they both froze when they saw two people. Naked and most definitely engrossed in each other as the man was making love to her as she knelt over his seated form.

“Ew!” Rose gagged quietly. “How could any woman want to have sex with him?! He's old! Bet he's got some money, that's usually the reason.”

The Doctor was frozen for another reason. Well, more than a few.

First was the woman herself. She had the most glorious ginger hair he'd ever seen, flowing in slightly curled waves down to her shoulder blades. It caught the sunlight and shone, like a flame to entrance people. Her curves looked like they would be a delight to run one's hands over – for days, perhaps! No one, he thought in awe, was going to tell this woman that being thin was the standard of beauty!

Her belly was gently swollen, protruding in a way that signaled pregnancy. So they weren't just making love, they were married too – if the glints of light he saw off her left hand (buried as it was in the man's hair) was in fact a ring or two. The sight gave the Doctor a weird twinge in his hearts, reminding him of all he'd lost.

Her body was dusted with freckles, and the man seemed to be exploring the ones on her front – on the left, closer to them – with his tongue and mouth. With gusto. And not necessarily the freckles.

The Doctor _really_ envied that mouth.

She let out a variety of sounds, her voice sounding like she a lot of depth to her being. The Doctor felt a stirring just from the sounds, and lightness in his hearts when she giggled suddenly. She lightly swatted the man on his arm. “That tickles, you big prawn!” she cried, clearly teasing him. Her voice seemed like a symphony of possibilities – a woman who knew herself.

Her face tilted enough that he caught a glimpse. Not classically beautiful, but there was something in her smile, in her expression that drew one in with its warmth.

Wait. He recognized that face. He had seen her when he was eight, when he had looked into the Untempered Schism: a woman in a white dress, standing inside his TARDIS. Or he thought he had. He'd started to think she was nothing more than a dream.

The Doctor had the sinking feeling that he was falling in love. With a woman he didn't know, had only caught a glimpse of, who he'd thought he'd imagined before today. And who was taken. He had a sudden, powerful hatred toward the older man touching her.

Was he destined to run into her on her wedding day to that man? His future felt bleak.

But there was something very familiar about the man. He knew he'd seen him before. His time senses were tingling because of the man. Then he heard a chuckle he hadn't heard in ages. The man pulled away to look at her with a naughty expression. “How about we find my prawn a home?”

The Doctor's face fell open. That – that was his Third self!!

But how?! He _would not_ have forgotten meeting such an exquisite creature as this woman! No way! Nope! Not a chance!

More to the point, the Curse was still active then! He couldn't have mated as his _Seventh_ self if he'd wanted to, let alone _Third_! And he certainly would've wanted to with her!

Or was it this him and his thoughts talking? His instant lust for the woman?

Rose covered her mouth, looking away as the woman gave a low, very naughty sound (one that made the Doctor shiver) as she pushed her lover onto his back and slid him inside her within seconds, making them both gasp in pleasure. The Doctor flinched as the man's hands cupped the woman's breasts in tender possession. “Donna,” the man moaned, “my beautiful wife.”

Donna. A lady. Completely fitting someone so beautiful. A gift. The quintessential femme. And married. The Doctor felt his hearts sinking – she was out of his reach.

“Come on!” whispered Rose, grabbing his hand and tugging him away. She'd seen too much, thank you very much! She needed some adventure to rid her mind of that disgusting nonsense!

The Doctor pulled his hand back, but started following, hands in his pockets. Yes, he thought as Rose led the way toward to the city, time to leave.

His Gallifreyan hearing, so much more sensitive than a human's, overheard the woman speak in a loving tone: “Love you, too, Theta.”

He whipped around, still able to see. And nearly stumbled.

In the background, where there hadn't been anything before, he saw the TARDIS. But he knew he'd left the Old Girl on the other side of this field, back where they had come from. A perception filter, he realized swiftly, that TARDIS is using a perception filter on me and on Rose! But that means –

Then he looked at the man again, and he felt faint from shock. It wasn't the Third him at all. It was _this_ him! A future him moaning with and bucking against the ginger goddess. Seemed she was doing things with her hips and muscles that the Doctor had no clue were possible.

Ooh, he suddenly thought with a blush as he saw his future self losing control after some hip movement of Donna's, that looks interesting! She must have incredible muscle control!

“Come on,” Rose hissed again, tugging at his arm. Why was he so fascinated? She could surely show him better moves! And her body would naturally be much more worth looking at! After all, blonde was so much prettier than ginger, and how could such a fat cow be so desirable?! Especially one so old?!

He started walking again, hurrying his pace to force Rose to let go of him. But also so she couldn't see his face. His mind raced with the implications of what he had witnessed. Not to mention the thoughts running through Rose's head since he was a touch telepath and she had been holding his hand, but he would dwell on those later.

 _He_ would one day meet the ginger goddess, Donna, and marry her. _He_ would be the one who was blessed with her gifts and smiles and sounds of pleasure. _He_ would be the one who got her pregnant.

His eyes widened further. Gallifrey would live on in that child. He would no longer be the last Time Lord.

The future TARDIS had hidden his being there from Rose, and from him until Rose wasn't looking. Which meant the TARDIS – and presumably the future him – knew that Rose would've reacted very poorly and interrupted the beautiful moment. (And quite possibly had been part of why the location had been chosen – not to mention keeping the memories intact.) Which meant Rose was well on her way to developing feelings and expectations that he couldn't meet. She might have already.

He ignored Rose's questions by changing the subject once he was absolutely certain they couldn't be overheard. Tried to make her think he'd put it out of his thoughts by talking up the special achievements of this planet, and the places they could go to.

But he couldn't suppress an extra bounce in his step, or the inane grin from his face. Which eventually drove her to go off in the hospital to explore. Albeit via a malfunctioning lift.

The Doctor didn't really care. Destiny for once was a fantastic thing! _Molto bene!_ He had something to look forward to! Maybe the universe didn't hate him so much! Nothing could possibly get his mood down, he thought.

Famous last words, he soon discovered.

 

 

 

Lady Cassandra was now dead, in the arms of her earlier self. The height of narcissism, but it completed the circle that had to be closed on their end.

He'd also returned to New Earth – despite Rose's wanting to leave – long enough to give the authorities some strongly worded advice on what to do to help the humans who were already being called The Infected integrate. Like it was their fault they were bred to harbour all of the diseases known to science so the Cat-Nuns could develop cures. Some things weren't limited to humans. All species had their prejudices and at hints of racism or specism, but he'd really hoped that this society had moved past that. He hated being proved wrong, being disappointed in people!

Like he was feeling with himself regarding Rose's actions. And with her as a person.

“I mean,” she continued on the same topic that had consumed her thoughts since they'd flown away from New Earth, “I know I was possessed, but... you kissed me to free me!” She beamed. Oh, he'd definitely gotten over the sight of that couple! Sure, a male got excited by the sight of a naked woman with a big pair and who wasn't _old_ old. Still, you remind them of what they really want and they keep coming home.

Oh, the Doctor silently growled, she really has a short-memory, or one that only remembered what she wanted! _Cassandra_ kissed _me_ , not the other way around! The Doctor thought about glaring at Rose, but he wondered if looking her way in any shape or form would seem like confirmation of her delusions. Oh, so she's already forgotten that I was _not_ a willing participant in the kiss?! _Either_ kiss?!

Never mind her reaction to the earlier him. His third self had actually had a fair of attention from females. There was more than one UNIT nurse who had flirted with him. If Rose considered him ugly, then how would she react if he ever aged? He could imagine her deciding to swan off with some younger, prettier thing. Not that he cared after her flirting with Adam, but it spoke of a girl who actually made a mud puddle look like it had more depth.

Never mind that she didn't know the distinction between sex and love-making, or that love was something a reason for ust sex. He briefly wonder if her youth could give her a legitimate excuse, but her considered it a shame that so many humans didn't know the difference. It was sad to see people go their whole lives without learning that, and he supposed Jackie had either never learnt or forgot in her grief. That said, it didn't excuse Rose's behaviour one bit. It suggested that she assumed that all men would want someone young and 'perky' as their life-long companion. What did she think happened to people as they aged?!

Yep, he realized with a silent groan, she had expectations he couldn't meet. What would happen if he kept her with him any longer?

He didn't want to find out. Especially not since she faked that faint. He'd seen fainting, and he sensed right then that she hadn't really lost awareness for an instant. She just wanted him to hold her.

So she went about faking things and lying like a rug whenever it suited her. Like about her age. She wasn't even 18 yet, and definitely not 20 as she liked to tell people. (All thanks to the time travelling that suppressed her growth and development. He never hated the TARDIS' tendency to halt all biological processes more than he did at that moment.) Those two years made a huge difference in a person. Usually. He now doubted two months would make a difference in her outlook. Especially not with him.

Okay, he also faked things and lied – a lot. Especially about his age. But their motivations and goals were entirely different. He faked and lied to conceal just how alien he really was, to keep the villains from figuring out his plans, and to prod his companions into being the best they could be. Rose did it to get whatever she wanted, not caring _in the slightest_ about what others wanted or needed. She acted like the world was holding her back, but the Doctor knew the truth now: she was doing nothing to make something of herself. Instead, she latched on to him to escape her life... and was becoming utterly convinced that he would get her out of anything. Like the trouble they got into was more of a game than life-or-death dangerous.

Never mind that the Old Girl had let him in on what Rose's thoughts were about Donna, reminding him of what he sensed when they were holding hands. He wanted to snap at the little being (the label 'stupid ape' would insult innocent animals in this case) who thought herself the greatest thing since... Well, some humans he'd met would say 'sliced bread', but that had only been around since about 1926. The way she acted, it was like she considered herself as special as the creation of the Skasis Paradigm – around for a billion years. But his ship had stopped him, forcefully reminding him of all the times she tried to get him to listen to what she heard and sensed from Rose, and he hadn't. Now he understood why she let them go to see Rose's father – the TARDIS thought that Rose's actions would prod him into promptly dumping the selfish girl back with her mother.

Which probably also meant that the TARDIS had frozen Rose's development in an effort to make him see her for what she was. Took me long enough, he thought, to get past my own problems to see it.

Well, he would dump Rose _now_ – he couldn't let _this_ continue. So he checked the timelines. Was Rose Tyler's presence _needed_ for anything in his future? Would a fixed point or even a must moment cease to be if he left her?

The TARDIS helped him see the answer. Which made him heave a sigh of relief.

An instant later he had a question. Why had the woman who tried to kill everyone on Platform One sought to find someone to help? Just to get herself a new body?

Rose blinked, misinterpreting the sigh. “I know you didn't like her possessing you, either. That scared me! But can we try that kiss again?”

Oh, he thought as it hit him. Lady Cassandra was actually trying to highlight what the Cat-Nuns were doing. Rose only cared about me. Or rather her own desires. She prefers to see me as a human, and rebukes me if I act like who I really am.

That did it. He sent the TARDIS to Earth. He was very glad that Rose hadn't bothered to drop her bags in her room when she came aboard this time. He asked the Old Girl to help him find a quiet path, and thought about a cover for his actions.

“Rose, the TARDIS is detecting some odd readings. I need to scan the key and your phone.” He'd let her use his because the TARDIS wasn't keen on letting her have another one. Now he knew why – she'd finally let him see all that Rose had done while he wasn't around or coherent enough to understand, and he was _not_ pleased.

She had them both out in a flash. More proof that she was too much in awe of him. Or too eager to please him. Suppressing a sigh, he ignored her flirty look and took both from her hands, trying to barely touch her.

“I'll let the TARDIS scan the key,” he said, attaching it to the console. It was for show – there was nothing wrong with it. He pulled out the Sonic and pressed it against the phone.

She strolled next to him, leaning against the console. “So what's wrong with them?”

He ignored Rose's question and movements. She'd soon find out he'd _undone_ something rather than _did_ something. Thankfully, the TARDIS landed, jolting them both. “Go on ahead, Rose. I'll be a moment. Don't forget your jacket.” Too bad she hadn't bothered to re-button her shirt. He wasn't liking the view. It had nothing on what he knew Donna must have when fully clothed.

She flashed a huge smile, thinking he was trusting her with something. She grabbed her jacket and rushed to the door.

As she reached it, the Doctor used his quick reflexes to hurry to her bag without making a sound. He slipped the phone inside and lifted it, hurrying after Rose.

Rose flew outside, and paused immediately. She knew the place well. In fact... “Mum?! Mickey?!”

Jackie Tyler stared in surprise at her watch. “It's only been ten seconds! Exactly ten seconds!” She looked back up at her daughter. Figured that the time she didn't claim she'd be back within a certain time would be the occasion it happened. “What happened? Why's your jacket off? And your top half undone?!”

Mickey frowned. “Got a little hot?” He wondered what she'd been up to with this new Doctor. Even he'd admit that the alien was better-looking now.

Before Rose could turn to ask questions, she felt air rush by her and they all heard a thump. Her bag had been tossed within a few feet of where Mickey had walked away to. They turned to see the Doctor looking at Jackie and Mickey.

“Jackie, do yourself a favour and stop chasing men. Hold out for someone special. I'm sure there's one out there for you. And get a job – you need something to occupy your time instead of spoiling your daughter. Mickey, go and find yourself a girl who loves and respects you. Stop wasting your time and go and use that genius brain of yours. Pick a field and study anything you can. And Rose?” He scowled at her. “You're too much of a liability to me and too selfish for any real relationship even with a human man – much less this alien one. My ship doesn't trust you anymore, and neither do I. Grow up and one day you _might_ find someone who loves you despite your immaturity and selfishness.” And he slammed the doors.

Rose screamed incoherently and flew back. “Doctor, stop!” She slammed her hands against the doors. “Let me back in! Let me-” She screamed again when she felt a zap, pushing her back a few feet, and then the TARDIS dematerialized, the wind picking up until the blue box vanished. She shook her head in dismay. “It's because of her! You just _think_ you want her! You don't, Doctor! _You love me!_ ”

Jackie and Mickey stared in shock. Something had gone wrong. The Doctor had sworn to them that nothing had ever happened between him and Rose. Clearly she had opened her top to try it on with him. Rose had pushed for more, and he'd pushed back by dumping her. She'd tried his patience too much.

Now if she'd shut up and quit attracting the attention of the kids at the park, or the adults who watched over them. If she kept this up, the neighbours would be suggesting she be committed. It would mean that Rose had something fundamentally wrong with how she looked at the world.

Jackie wanted to cry. She'd failed as a mother. It was the most shaming realisation of her life; that she'd over-indulged her only connection to Pete, and this was the result. Was it too late for her to bring Rose in line? She was still underage, physically... according to something the Doctor told her at Christmas.

Mickey hung his head. He'd been such a fool. Maybe he should've dumped Rose back after she reappeared, and publicly. The shame might've done her some good, and taking charge of his life would have been the best thing for him.

Rose kept screaming at the wind, not caring about how anyone else felt. Only one person mattered.

So she thought.

 

 

 

The Doctor heaved an enormous sigh of relief when Rose's shouts faded away and he was safely in the Vortex. Yes, he was alone again, but he was better off that way. In fact, he'd take some time to himself. Focus on repairs that he'd ignored in the name of running with Rose.

Running away from his past more like. Maybe that was why he hadn't called her on her lack of compassion after Earth Death. He wanted to hide from what he'd done, and she had let him.

That ginger goddess probably wouldn't let him. She seemed like one who suspected when people were lying and wouldn't accept excuses. He just knew it.

She also wouldn't be someone who traveled with him to have a meal ticket to avoid responsibilities. If anything, he had the sense that Donna was more responsible than he was. Well, taking into account how big his responsibilities were. Although he could say that he goofed off so much _because_ his responsibilities were so enormous.

The goofiest smile of his life crossed his face. The future suddenly shone bright in his mind. Even a little bit of time with Donna had to be worth anything and everything. Every instinct screamed that at him.

And now a child! He would be a father again! Oh, he would have to study for that. Newly emerged Time Tots and other Gallifreyans were not babies as humans knew them. So this would be the first time he had a child so small and helpless. A new adventure, that's how he would take it. Yes, with rather large implications, but wouldn't it be fun?

His grin grew bigger. Oh, he hoped that child got Donna's hair! That would be the best thing in the universe and all of time. There weren't enough gingers in Creation, so he wanted to add to their numbers. Hmm... would he be able to hear his child in his mind?

In any case, he had to prepare. As soon as he'd finished his repairs, he'd go to Earth and purchase a few things from some book shop. After all, what he knew about human courtship came from watching his companions in love. He'd never experienced that for himself. Those two times he and a companion had kissed notwithstanding. Well, without duress involved or someone flirting up a storm with him despite time pressures. Those two brought the total up to four. Before today.

And he'd eventually have to go and purchase books on human child development. Now it was clear to him how little he really knew about that, and he wondered how his species' traits would meld with the human ones his and Donna's children would have. Might be worth also grabbing books on raising children – see all the various suggestions or recommendations, and then speculate on what might need modifying in light of the advanced mental and physical abilities of his own people.

Oh... And he'd have to make sure he grabbed copies of the most well-reputed books on love-making. Not only did he badly want to know what she was doing there, he very much wanted to please Donna, and not make any mistakes. He wanted to have every trick up his sleeves to make sure that when he met her, he would soon make her his.

For she didn't know yet that he was already hers.

He groaned. Why did his dimensionally controlled trousers suddenly feel very tight in front?

**End of Part 1**

 

TO BE CONTINUED... in [Ginger Goddess 2](http://tkel-paris.livejournal.com/45944.html)!

  



End file.
